dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Incredible Force!
まじい ！！ たか、 のフルパワー |Rōmaji title =Susamajī Hakuryoku!! Mita ka, Gokū no Furu Pawā |Literal title =Incredible Force!! Did You See It, Goku's Full Power? |Series = DBZ |Number = 69 |Saga = Captain Ginyu Saga |Manga = A Matter of Pride |Airdate = November 28th, 1990 |English Airdate = September 13, 1999 |Previous = Ginyu Assault |Next = Frieza Approaches }} まじい ！！ たか、 のフルパワー|''Susamajī Hakuryoku!! Mita ka, Gokū no Furu Pawā''|lit. "Incredible Force!! Did You See It, Goku's Full Power?"}} is the second episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the sixty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 28, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 13, 1999. Summary The Dragon Team are all discussing a plan of attack. Vegeta wants to wish for immortal life with the Dragon Balls while the others want to use it to wish back their friends. Then they all sense two big power levels approaching. Goku then tells Krillin and Gohan to get the Dragon Radar and then get the Dragon Balls from Frieza's Spaceship. Captain Ginyu then arrives at the battlefield. Krillin and Gohan then leave to find Bulma and get the Dragon Radar while Vegeta agrees to join forces with Goku. The battle then begins, but then, Vegeta leaves Goku to fend for himself as Captain Ginyu attacks. After a few heavy blows from both parties, Captain Ginyu uses his trickery to gain the advantage. Captain Ginyu then realizes how much fun a real fight could be. Meanwhile, Vegeta is heading to Frieza's spaceship, thinking that he is a genius, and Gohan and Krillin are looking for Bulma. Back at the battle zone, Captain Ginyu and Goku are still going at it. Then, when they paused for a second, Captain Ginyu formally introduces himself with a pose. Goku says that the pose is a silly waste of time. Captain Ginyu gets mad at Goku for saying that and continues the fight. Jeice is happy because it seems the Captain has the fight under control. Meanwhile, Bulma is working on a mechanism only to have it broken into pieces by an earthquake. The Dragon Radar then turns on and all seven Dragon Balls are together. Bulma then rushes to the Dragon Balls, hoping to cash in on someone’s hard work. Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, Captain Ginyu's last attack is leaving a mark on Planet Namek. Then, Goku sprints up into the air with Captain Ginyu chasing. Then, out of nowhere, comes an Energy Wave by Jeice. Goku was caught off guard, giving Captain Ginyu time to lock Goku into a full nelson. However, Ginyu scolds Jeice for interrupting his battle with a formidable opponent, shooting a Ki Blast at him and threatening to kick him off of the force for his interruptive action. With Jeice out of the way, Captain Ginyu notes once again of Goku concealing his true power, telling him that he will never get by him without bearing his all. Goku complies and slowly turns up the heat using a very elongated power up using the Kaio-ken, shocking both Captain Ginyu and Jeice as his power level continues to skyrocket past anything Ginyu had previously estimated. Major Events *Goku battles against Captain Ginyu. *Goku begins to power up his Kaioken technique. Battles *Goku vs. Captain Ginyu Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Vegeta *Bulma *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Grand Elder Guru *Dende Locations *Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Dragon Radar Bruce Falconer tracks *"The Saga Continues" - Prologue and Title Card *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta encounters two sea serpents on Namek's lakes. *"Ginyu Force Theme" - During the fight between Goku and Ginyu. *"Sage Music" - When Goku starts powering up. Differences from the manga *The fight between Goku and Captain Ginyu was significantly extended compared to the manga. *Bulma attempting to go to the location of the Dragon Balls to ask the Dragon to send her back to Earth is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after Captain Ginyu releases Goku, he fires a blast in Jeice's direction out of anger of him getting involved. In the manga he does not. Trivia *For their release of the Captain Ginyu Saga, FUNimation did not include recaps or even the lone next episode preview that are usually found on their individual discs. This is because episodes 54-56 aired in a slightly edited form on Toonami to make up for the place at which episode 53 had been edited to stop. To make up for this, FUNimation created new recaps for half of the Captain Ginyu Saga until the footage began to sync up to the Japanese version by episode 57. Therefore, the recaps seen in the TV version of episodes 54-56 are different from the recaps seen on later DVD and Blu-ray releases. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 69 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 69 (BDZ) pt-br:Já viram o verdadeiro poder de Goku!? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 069 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z